Amor De Hermanos
by kmy-litha16
Summary: -por que simplemente no entiendes que el nunca te dará todo lo que yo te podria dar, tal vez deba intentar con otras personas y dejarte ir- -estoy confundida, nunca me pasó algo asi- NeruxNero y un poco de NeruxLen creo, 1er fic de Neru Akita en español
1. Mi Amor, Len

**¡Hola! este es mi primer fic de Vocaloid, va a ser sobre Neru Akita, me fije que español no hay ninguna historia de ella, así que yo me voy a animar a hacerla, disfrútenla es un NeruxNero y un poco de NeruxLen**

* * *

Cap 1: mi amor, Len

Este tema del corazón yo nunca lo tomé mucho en cuenta, sobre todo si se trata de los tontos de los Vocaloid, que se creen superiores, los mejores, solo por que yo soy una fanmade, no significa que no pueda superarlos algún día. En una de esas estúpidas presentaciones por la que yo ensayé y tuve que dejar mi celular de lado, bueno no tanto ya que usaba mi celular en el video, se llamaba "Triple Baka", donde participaban la presumida de Miku, Teto, que es una Utau y yo. Todos los Vocaloid y los Utau, sin contar a todos los fanmade también, estaban mirando la presentación. Mientras estábamos en plena grabación, vi a los gemelos estrellas, Len y Rin, y hay fue cuando me llego la flecha de el tonto cupido, cuando vi a Len sonreír y con eso mi profundo odio hacia Rin ya que todos sabían que a Rin le gustaba Len, aun siendo hermanos y Len también lo sabía, pero el prefería fingir que no lo sabia, después de todo Rin es su hermana, en cambio yo, no soy nada de el ¡por que!...

-¡Neru ya despierta!-me grita mi queridísimo odioso hermano, Nero

-¡a cállate y déjame en paz!-grito y me voy caminando, el me sigue, como siempre

-¿se enojo la niña de mis ojos?-¡odio que diga eso! ¡Odio todo en el! Pero seria como odiarme a mi misma, ya que somos técnicamente iguales

-haber, tenia que llamar a Ted, me quería preguntar algo-digo para mi misma, pero no se como, pero Nero me escucha

-¿a quien vas a llamar hermanita querida?- me pregunta casi haciéndome chocar con el, ósea, atravesándose en mi camino

-a Ted ¿Por qué?-dije mirándolo de reojo, eso siempre lo intimida

-n-no por nada… ¡te he dicho 19768789658976… veces que no hagas eso!-dijo enojado, ¿Cómo es posible que alguien tan tonto como Nero supiera tantos números?

-bueno ya cállate, ¿hola? ¿Ted? ¿Qué me querías preguntar?-digo por mi celular

-_hola Neru, solo quiero saber si Nero puede hacer tu video de "triple Baka" Mikuo y yo, ya le pregunte a Miku y a Teto y dijeron que si ¿podemos?-_ me pregunta Ted

-¡dile que no! ¡Odio a Mikuo y tú lo sabes! ¡Tanto como tu odias a Miku!-me dice Nero casi reventándome los oídos,

-_bueno, si Nero no quiere…podemos preguntarle a alguien mas_-dice Ted al escuchar (obviamente) el grito de Nero

-¡no te preocupes! ¡Nero solo bromeaba el estaría encantado de hacer el video contigo y MIKUO-digo recalcando el nombre de Mikuo, no s por que a Nero le cae tan mal, no es un "diva" como Miku, al contrario, bueno es un fanmade, no puede hacérselas de "Diva"

-¡¿¡QUE!?! ¡¡NO!! ¡¡POR QUE!!-me grita otra vez Nero, pero esta ves, tapé mi celular para que Ted no oyera

-_¡genial! Dile que tiene que estar mañana en la sala de ensayo a las 5:45, ¡adios!_-dice y cuelga

-¡¡a las 5:45!! (Nero escucha por que Neru puso su celular en altavoz) ¡¡por que hiciste eso Neru!!-me dice a punto de golpearme

-¿se enojó el niño de mis ojos?-digo de la misma forma que el me lo dijo, cosa que extrañamente lo hizo ponerse rojo

-n-no me digas así, ¡solo yo puedo decirte así, preciosa-nunca me había dicho preciosa, eso hizo que yo también me pusiera roja

Hubo un instante de silencio, pero fue interrumpido por el amor de mi vida, Len

-hola Neru, ¿te acompaño a tu casa?-¡es el día mas feliz de mi vida!-

-ah, hola idiota-dice Nero fastidiado, lo a odiado desde que me acuerdo

-¡a quien le dices idiota, imbécil!-responde Len y se le tira encima y le manda un puñetazo

-¡¡eres un hijo de (**censurado**), ahora veras!!- dice mi hermano y le dio una patada bien fuerte en el estomago, no sabia que Nero era tan fuerte

Y empezaron a pelear muy fuerte, y yo me metí en medio, serán muy fuertes y todo pero cuando me enojo, será mejor que no se metan conmigo

-¡¡ya vasta par de idiotas como se ponen a pelear por algo tan estúpido!!-grité yo y los dos pararon en seco, lo sabia

-¡el empezó! ¡Quien lo manda a decirme idiota!-dice Len hirviendo de rabia

-o lo siento niño shota pero, es la cruda verdad, acéptalo-¿¡niño shota?! ¡Como se atreve a decirle a MI Len niño shota!

-¡¡no le digas así!!-grité yo empujándolo, Nero se sorprendió ante mi reacción y se puso triste, yo no me arrepiento de nada, en eso llega Rin

-¡Onii-chan! ¡Que sucede!-grita la bruja esa al ver a Len con sangre en la boca

-nada Rin, mejor me voy-

-te acompaño…-pero es interrumpida

-lo siento, pero me voy con Neru, adiós-dice y yo me voy con el, después no se que

Pasó

Nero

Me quede hay helado, al ver que Neru prefirió defender a el idiota de Len antes que a mi, yo, que soy su hermano… ¡como quisiera no serlo! Es que es tan linda… ¡pero es mi hermana! ¡Por que!, de pronto me fijo en Rin, una lágrima se le escapa de sus ojos igual que a mi, creo que estamos pensando lo mismo, y sin más, le estiro la mano, ella, con la misma idea que yo, me estrechó la mano, nos acercamos y yo le dije al oído:

-_¿novios falsos?-_

_-novios por venganza-_ me responde, ahora veremos a quien prefieren esos dos

* * *

**Hola, espero que les halla gustado mi primer cap, yo se que tal ves algunos (muchos) odian o no conocen a Neru y Nero Akita, pero por favor, no sean muy duros en sus criticas, es mi primer fic de Vocaloid y ellos son mis fanmade favoritos.**


	2. Celos de Hermanos

**¡Hola! espero que les haya gustado mi primer cap, algo corto pero, es que debía terminarlo obligatoriamente ahí, bueno, aquí esta el segundo cap, disfrútenlo**

* * *

Cap: celos "de hermanos"

Neru:

-estaba muy feliz caminando y conversando con Len, el es muy divertido y simpático, un poco nervioso y se altera por todo pero es lo de menos

-oye Len ¿Qué te aprecio mi actuación en "Triple Baka"?-pregunte yo

-me pareció que estaban hermosa, como siempre-dijo y yo ante ese comentario me puse verdaderamente roja, bueno eso creo ya que sentía ardor en mi cara

-gra-gracias Len-dije yo muy nerviosa

Len vivía muy cerca de mi casa, en frente había una linda plaza donde todos los "enamorados" se sentaban a…que se yo, cosas que hacían los novios ¿no?

-oye Neru, ¿no quieres ir a sentarte en esa plaza un rato?-no me esperaba esa pregunta

-claro Len, por que no-dije y fuimos a una banca cercana

-voy por unos helados y vengo ¿si?-me dijo con una linda sonrisa

-claro, ve yo te espero-dije, el asintió y se fue mientras yo me quedaba en mis pensamientos muy feliz

Len:

Iba de camino a la heladería a comprar el helado cuando

-¡o que estúpido! se me olvido preguntarle en sabor que quería-dije y me fui corriendo de vuelta

Cuando iba corriendo, torpemente tropiezo con una piedra y caigo en unos arbustos, cuando me estoy levantando, vi algo que nunca espere ver

-gracias por el helado, eres muy lindo-¿?

-todo para mi princesa-¿?

-no digas esas cosas haces que me sonroje-¿?

-no debes sentirte apenada por la verdad-le dice y la besa

Me quedé boquiabierto con lo que vi ¡¿¡¿que **(censurado)** hace MI hermana con el hijo de **(censurado)** de Nero?

-espérame, vengo enseguida, te tengo una sorpresa-dijo el idiota ese y se fue quien sabe donde ¡seguro la dejará esperando hay y no volverá! Debo hablar con Rin

-¡RIN!-gritó yo, creo que, exageradamente

-Onii-Chan ¿Qué haces aquí?-me dice ella, con una cara de enamorada que no se la quita nadie, no creo que me allá olvidado tan fácil ¿o si?

Neru:

-Len se esta demorando demasiado, veré que pasa-dije yo y fui de camino a la heladería

Cuando iba de camino, vi a mi hermano Nero comprando en una tienda de Joyería fina, lo esperé un rato a una distancia que no me pudiera ver. Cuando salió traía un pequeño paquete muy bien decorado, ¿será un regalo para disculparse lo mal que se porto conmigo? ¡Ja! Un regalo no va a… ¿A dónde va? La casa esta para el otro lado, será mejor que lo siga. ¿A dónde fue?

-¿se te perdió algo hermanita?-

-¡AAHH!-…tengo problemas

Len:

-¡RIN EXIGO UNA EXPLICACION!-grité yo enejadísimo

-¿pasa algo malo Len?-me dijo como si pasara nada

-¿Qué rayos haces con el estúpido de Ner…-pero sorpresivamente Rin me pega una cachetada, me dejó sorprendido

-¡no le digas así a MI NOVIO!-gritó junto otras cosas, pero en mi cabeza solo rondaban solo las palabras _"mi novio, mi novio, mi novio…" _no se por que, pero me sentí mal, muy mal, sentía como se empezaba a formar un vacío en mi ser

-t-tu ¿tu novio?-dije yo repitiendo lo que mi mente decía y seguía _"mi novio, mi novio, mi novio…"_

-como lo oíste, Nero es mi novio ahora, ¡así que no quiero que lo molestes mas!-me dijo mientras se iba, pero yo a detuve

-¡espera!-grité mientras salía de mi shock

-¡que quieres!- gritó ahora, verdaderamente molesta

-¡¿acaso tu no me amabas ami?-grité inconcientemente e inmediatamente me tapé la boca

-ah… con que lo sabias ¿eh? ¡Bestia!-me grita y me da un fuerte golpe en el estomago-¡estuve mucho tiempo contigo! ¿¡Y tu solo fingías que no lo sabias? , eres de lo peor, ¡por mi muérete me voy!-por dentro era lo que me pasaba, me estaba muriendo por dentro, la culpa invadía cada parte de mi y me quedé inmóvil en el suelo, con la cabeza agacha, pero reaccioné después de unos segundos y me fui tras ella

Neru:

-¿y bien?, espero una respuesta agente 001-me dijo Nero al sorprenderme espiándolo

-y-yo solo estaba…estaba… de camino a ¡esa misma tienda! Pero para no toparme con una escoria como tú decidí esperar a que te fueras-dije intentando decirlo lo mas fríamente posible, pero los nervios no me lo preemitían, y para disimular un poco, saqué mi celular y empecé a hacer cualquier cosa. Nero rodó los ojos y me quitó el celular

-¡OYE! ¡Devuélveme eso pedazo de…-pero me interrumpe

-¿pedazo de que? Haver ¡dilo! ¡Estoy esperando!-mientras me acorrala entre un árbol, yo estaba un poco roja

-¡vamos dilo!-me grita otra vez

-……-no pude responder, estaba asustada, mientras el sonríe triunfante

-ja, lo sabia ¡no puedes hacer nada al saber que tengo la razón! ¿O no?-me dice mientras se separa de mi, dejándome al fin respirar-aquí esta tu tonto celular

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunte casi mecánicamente, la verdad no quería hacerlo

-¿te IM-POR-TA?-me dice fríamente, mirándome de nuevo

-si-dije fríamente

-bueno, si lo dices así voy a ver a MI NOVIA- novia…¡NOVIA! ¿¡¿NOVIA! ¡NO PUEDE SER!

-¿¡¿NOVIA!-grité descontroladamente

-si, ya no eres la única niña de mis ojos,… ¡claro! Nunca te importo mucho ¿o si?-dijo con una mirada picara

-N-no, no es eso… ¡ósea si! ¡Nunca me importo! Solo que…me sorprende que un idiota como tu tenga novia ¿se puede saber quien es la desafortunada?-dije intentando mostrar poco interés

-ja ja, claro hermanita, ella es…mira hay viene-dice mientras vemos como la bruja y… ¿Len? Vienen hacia nosotras

-Nero, dile a este idiota que me deje de molestar por favor-dice esa "arpía" refiriéndose a Len

-¿tienes algún problema con mi novia niño?-dice mi novia y…¡MIS OIDOS ME ENGAÑAN! ¡La bruja del 71 es la novia de mi Ner… de mi hermano!

-¡ella! ¡Esa bruja es tu novia!-dije sin poder contenerlo mas

-¡ella!, ¡no!, ¡es!, ¡una!, ¡BRUJA!- me gritó marcándome cada palabra, nunca esperé de el que defendiera a ESA antes que ami, que soy su hermana…bueno yo hice lo mismo pero ¡no es lo mismo! ¡Yo soy Neru Akita y el es Nero Akita! ¡Personas distintas! Y en eso

-Vámonos princesa, dejemos a estos "novios" solos para que tengan su momento romántico-dijo Nero y…besó a Rin…yo y Len nos quedamos helados, no lo podíamos creer, después se fueron

Nero:

¡Funcionó de maravilla! Rin también parece estar satisfecha con los resultados

-¡estuvo genial, lo estamos logrando!-gritó ella mientras me abrazaba, obvio que yo no me iba a sentir avergonzado ni nada por que, ella es como una hermana para mi

-esto es genial, yo creo que no van a soportar mucho-dije yo y los dos nos reíamos

Rin:

¡Nero es lo máximo! Yo sabia que podía contar con el, es como mi querido Hermano Mayor, obvio que me avergüenza un poco besarlo pero, no siento nada, ya que siento un gran afecto de hermana por el. Después se ofreció a ir a dejarme a mi casa y yo acepté con gusto, nos sentimos observados todo el camino, creo que esto va a salir en todas las planas "VOCALOID CON FANMADE" o "RIN KAGAMINE OLVIDA A LEN KAGAMINE POR NERO AKITA" o "¿QUÉ PASÓ CON LEN KAGAMINE?", en fin, me importa bien poco, lo bueno es que ¡esto esta funcionando!

* * *

**¡Hola! este es mi segundo cap, espero que les halla gustado, aquí respondo unas preguntas de reviews**

**¿Habrá LenxRin?**

**R: se esta notando un poco ese sentimiento entre ellos, pero aun no hay nada concreto**

**¿Nero es mayor o menor que Neru?**

**R: No, Neru es mayor que Nero, pero en mi historia Nero es mayor que Neru.**

**Aquí hay información sobre Nero Akita para los que no lo conocen, es un personaje reciente así que no tiene mucha información, pronto escribiré el prox. Cap ¡bye!**

**Nombre:**** Akita Nero  
****Edad****: Sobre 15-16  
****Ítem****: Teléfono móvil  
****Color:**** Amarillo  
****Descripción física****: Nero tiene el pelo Amarillo, No demasiado largo, y con un gran mechón que en forma de gancho que sale de la parte de atrás de su cabeza hacia arriba, no demasiado alto, piel blanca, muy mono, y suele llevar unos pantalones amarillos junto una camiseta que deja ver su ombligo  
****Descripción psicológica****: Es uno chico muy inteligente, pero solitario. A veces le cuesta relacionarse debido a su carácter. Es un poco agresivo y pasa de lo que no le interesa  
****Relaciones****: Se lleva bien con los hermanos Haku y Dell, y en general con los demás Vocaloid.  
****Gustos**_**:**_** Enredar con el móvil, cantar y el queso (creo) **


	3. ¡Por su bien no por el mío!

**¡Hola! aquí esta mi tercer cap, disfrútenlo**

* * *

¡Por su bien no por el mío!:

Neru:

Todavía no lo puedo creer, mi hermano, MI hermano estaba con Rin, el es una persona muy bella como para estar con esa bruja…espera ¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo? A mi no me gusta mi hermano

-Len ¿Qué esta pasando?-la verdad es una pregunta muy tonta, solo quería hablarle

-no se, lo único que se, que ellos no pueden estar juntos, tenemos que hacer algo-me dice mientras me mira

-si… ¿pero que podemos hacer?-dije tratando de no mostrar tanta preocupación, pero la verdad me estaba muriendo por dentro

-mañana, Te espero aquí mismo a las 15:30, entonces te diré lo que tenemos que hacer-me dijo mientras se marchaba a su casa

-bien…-creo que esto no esta bien, pero Rin no podía estar con Nero, jamás- y después me fui

Nero:

Hace tiempo que no me sentía tan…feliz, ¡feliz! ¡Feliz, feliz, feliz!, creo que nunca me había sentido tan contento, es genial que este "pequeño plan" funcione tan bien, y Rin debe estar tan contenta como yo, ahora…si mi genial mente no me falla, Neru y Len tienen que haber planeado en contra de mi "relación" con Rin, si eso pasara…tengo el plan perfecto, y como pienso en todo, Neru debería llegar en 3, 2, 1…

-ya llegue idiota- si, exacto, con esa "tierna" frase para mi

-hola niña-dije fingiendo estar molesto

-¿Todavía estas molesto?-no…para nada, solo estoy haciendo fuerza con mis cejas, ¡pues claro!

-eso no te importa- le dije secamente

-vamos Neru, hermanito, no te enojes por decirle a ella bruj…- yo la miré enojado y se callo

-a ya no me molestes "hermanita", y… si quieres molestar a alguien, ve con tu noviecito Len y a mi solo déjame en…-pero no pude terminar

-¡no es mi novia idiota como no te das cuenta!- grita con un tic en el ojo y, sorprendentemente, con su puño rompe su, celular… creo que tengo problemas

-¡como eso que no es tu novio mentirosa!-le grité algo intimidado, Neru es muy...cambiante y ruda por decirlo así

-¡NO, ES, MI, NOVIO!-me gritó y corrió hacia mi con intenciones de mandarme a la…muy, muy lejos

Alcancé a esquivar el golpe de Neru, pero su puño dejo una marca profunda en la pared, un poco más y la atraviesa

-¡oye solo por que seas una chica y mi hermana no voy a quedarme quieto!-creo que eran razones suficientes…

En fin, me dirigí a ella con una patada pero Neru lo detiene únicamente con su mano, y luego me da dos vueltas y me estrella en la pared, dejándome ahí con mi silueta marcada en esa pared, yo me levanto algo aturdido pero voy corriendo nuevamente hacia ella, pero esta vez no llevaba intenciones de golpearla, solo quería detenerla antes de que destrozara toda la casa

-¡Neru vasta!-le grito y me lanzo sobre ella, pero no de una forma pervertida claro

-O-¡oye! ¡Suéltame tarádo, idiota, imbécil, estúpido, tonto…!- ya me tenia bien enfermo con tanto insulto y pataleta, será ruda pero aveces se comporta como una niña de 5 años. Creo que estará así un largo, largo, largo…largo rato

Len:

Llegue a mi casa, y encontré a mi hermana viendo TV con Gakupo y Luka, comiendo una naranja… ¿o es una mandarina?, no se desde la puerta no distingo muy bien, berenjenas y ¿atún?...no puede ser

-mira quien llego… ¡hola Don Juan!- dice Gakupo y Rin con Luka se ríen

-de que hablas chico berenjena- dije enojado y rojo

-¡como que chico berenjena!, ¡chico banana!- me dijo parándose del sillón y a punto de sacar su multicolor espada, yo di un paso atrás obviamente por que…por que… no tengo con que defenderme, si eso.

-¡tranquilo Gakupo! Hoy Len le a dado por pelear con todos, no le hagas caso y sigamos viendo la tele ¿si?- le dijo con una linda, linda, lind… di-digo, boba sonrisa

-Rin, ¿podrías acompañarme a mi habitación un segundo?-dije tratando de calmarme

-¿van a ir hacer cositas macabras?- dijo Luka mientras ella y Gakupo nos miraban con cara picara

-¡que idioteces están hablando!- grité a punto de lanzarme sobre ellos horriblemente rojos, pero Rin me agarró por la polera

-ya cállate y vamos-me dijo arrastrándome, lo que me dejó sorprendido y dejándome arrastrar

-Bien, que quieres-me dice con una mirada fría y siniestra, haciéndome temblar un poco

-S-si… ¡quiero saber por que no me defendiste!-le dije poniéndome de pie aun algo nervioso

-por que MI NOVIO me defendió cuando tu me perseguías con malas intenciones-dice fingiendo dolor

-¡eso es estúpido! ¡Yo nunca le haría algo a la persona que a…!-¡que estoy diciendo!

-¿eh?-me pregunta

-q-que qui-quiero, que quiero…después de todo eres mi hermana ¿no?-dije tratando de arreglar la situación

-mmm…buen punto-dice y yo caigo de espaldas

-eres rara-digo yo con una gotita en mi cabeza

-y tu eres tonto-dice ella

-¡no soy tonto!-le grito

-¡y yo no soy rara!-me grita ella enfadada

-¡por que sales con el!-le grité, creo que… ¿celoso?

-¡por que lo amo!- esas palabras me hirieron mucho y no se por que

-¡tu no lo puedes amar!- le respondo yo

-¡por que no!-me dice rojísima

Afuera de la habitación…

-hay mucho ruido ¿estarán peleando?- pregunta Luka a Gakupo algo preocupada

-si…tal vez-dice Gakupo sin despegar su mirada de la TV

-y… ¿no deberíamos ir a ayudarlos?- dice algo nerviosa al ver que Gakupo no le presta mucha atención

-mmm… si escuchamos algo que se rompe, voy-dice y sigue viendo la TV mientras Luka lo mira con cara de OMG y con una gotita en la cabeza

-eres raro Gakupo-le dice Luka algo molesta

-eso es lo que me hace especial-dice mientras mira a Luka con una sonrisa y esta se sonroja un poco, pero lo oculta, ya que ella le tenia envidia por ser tan llamativo y especial y quería verse indiferente ante el, no sonrojada

-s-si como sea, sigamos viendo la peli ¿si?-dice mientras mira la TV aun nerviosa

-pues…como quieras-dice esto algo decepcionado, preferiría seguir mirándola a ella

En la habitación…

Rin:

Bien, esto se volvió de color rojo, los gritos de nosotros de seguro ya alarmaron a Luka y Gakupo, pero de seguro Gakupo no le importo mucho y siguió viendo la TV con la cara de desaprobación de Luka…o algo así.

-¡no te metas en lo que no te importa!-le grité yo enfadada

-¡pero es que si me importa!-me grita con unas lagrimas en los ojos, igual que yo

-¡y por que…!-pero no pude terminar

-¡POR QUE TE AMO!-…

* * *

**Lamento la demora, pero no tenia inspiración, cualquier cosa que quieran criticar, alabar, aportar, etc.…****review****plis**** (aun que yo soy conocida mas por no aceptar criticas…pero ya me regeneré y ahora las acepto…mas)**


	4. Y así con los triángulos amorosos

**Aquí estoy! Viva!(?) me puse a leer mi fic, y me di cuenta de que en lo poco que llevaba, carecía de sentido … y ahora va a ser peor(?) xD aparecerán muchos mas personajes que iré describiendo y dejando un link con su imagen al final n.n bien, aquí va**

* * *

Y así con los triángulos amorosos

Len:

¡Que hice! ¡O no! Rin me va a matar, yo y mi bocota inservible

-¡Len! ¡Te voy a matar!- dijo y me tiro un peluche en la cara, yo solo me reí, pero sin darme cuenta, me llego un libro de matemáticas, ¿nunca han tomado uno de esos? ¡Son una enciclopedia! Imagínense todo lo que me dolió

-R-Rin… disculpa, no quería hacerte sufrir- estaba en el suelo retorciéndome de dolor, ante la mirada enfurecida y algo melancólica de mi hermana

-b-baka…ya no te amo…ahora me gusta N…-un dolor en mi pecho empezó a aparecer, pero antes de que Rin terminara la frase, escuchamos…

-¡AAAAH!- y pum(?) escuchamos algo caer al suelo, Rin me empujo y salio a ver, yo la seguí y lo que vimos fue muy…

* * *

Rin:

¡Raro! ¡Extraño! ¡Esto es increíble y nunca me lo imagine! Es…es…

-¡igual a mi!- dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo, la chica que tenia en frente era idéntica a mi, solo que tenia el pelo negro al igual que la ropa, y su listón estaba caído, tapándole un ojo, además llevaba unas margaritas en la mano, tenia un aspecto melancólico y sus ojos grises siempre reflejaban tristeza y/o miedo… definitivamente toda una emo.

Empezamos a movernos al mismo tiempo, como si estuviéramos enfrente de un espejo, lo que se veía muy gracioso a ojos de otros

-bueno ya vasta- dije algo cansada –¿quien eres tu?-

-y-yo soy Lin Haine- bueno, era una emo melancólica y tímida, de eso estaba segura, pero era muy linda ¡claro! Si se parece a mi

-¡wow Lin! ¡No sabes lo feliz que me hace encontrar a alguien como yo!- de verdad estaba muy entusiasmada, nadie me lo iba a creer

-g-gracias pero… ¿y ellos?- apunto a Gakupo y Luka…ah, eso era lo que se había caído al piso(?)

-ignóralos, se les pasa luego ¡ven pasa! ¡Tengo que sacarnos fotos y…!-cuando iba a tomarle el brazo, una oz se atravesó en mi camino y casi me corta la mano, por poco…de verdad fue por poco

-o-onii-chan, cuidado- ¿onii-chan?

-no te atrevas a lastimar a mi onee- era una aparición, voz grave, cabello negro y ojos grises, mirada penetrante y algo intimidadora, pero a la vez genial y sexy, y mejor aun… ¡era igual a Len! Creo que me enamore… ¿o no?...en eso…

-¡Rin! ¡Que pas…!- se quedo como tonto mirando a la puerta, creo que igual que yo

-R-R-Rin…q-quienes son ellos- uy si ahora…no se, me esta cayendo mal(?) no quiero verlo ni tenerlo cerca mi…

-¡urasai!- ese chico nos apunto con su oz algo cabreado, Len me abrazo como niña, debo admitir que se veía muy tierno, y además…también lo abrace, por el susto claro

-o-onii-chan basta- dijo la chica emo y le quito la oz, que valiente… ¡bueno! Es su hermano

-estabien- es tan sexy! ¡Y serio! No se por que me recuerda a Nero con esa actitud, después miro a Len, ve a Lin con esa mirada de… esa que siempre lo mete en problemas, la de "¡que moe! ¡Abrazar! ¡Abrazar! ¡Abrazar!", de verdad Lin se veía muy tierna e indefensa, ahora tengo miedo de que Len intente hacer algo estúpido

* * *

Len:

¡pero que linda! ¡Me voy a morir de ternura! Ah~ no me sentía así desde que Rin era una indefensa bebe…hasta cuando me empezó a golpear, tal ves es mi culpa por abrazarla tanto, por otro lado, veo como mi hermana mira como boba a ese emo que intimida, haría algo pero..Pero… ¡ah! ¡Todavía me duele la cara por el golpe! Eso, eso

-Len…no…- escuche decir a Rin algo nerviosa, pero…yo siempre le hago caso a mi hermosa princesa…digo hermana, pero… n-no… ¡no lo soporto mas!

-¡si es la chica mas moe y tierna que halla visto en mi miserable vida!- dije emocionado y la abrace

-e-¡¿eh?- creo que la puse nerviosa, pero bueno, es normal, pero es que ¡es muy tierna!

-¡SUELTA A MI HERMANA!- el chico emo técnicamente me rompió los oídos con su grito y me atacó con su oz, que bueno que alcancé a tomar a la chica tierna en brazos y esquivar antes que nos matara

-¡¿en que estas pensando animal? ¡Casi nos matas!- bien, creo que no debí decir eso

Mi fotocopia emo empezó a perseguirme por toda la sala, yo aun llevaba a la chica en brazos, fue una persecución en círculos, Rin se reía de mi desgracia así que supongo que se veía cómico, o solo se reía de malvada.

* * *

Neru:

¡Que vergonzoso! Creo que lo pateare si no se sale de encima

-¡ya imbécil! ¡Ya entendí salte de encima!- le dije muy molesta

-ya, ya…- me suelta las manos, y en ese momento le pego en el estomago…creo que me pase, no reaccionaba (?)

-¿Nero?... ¡NERO SE LLEVAN A RIN!- el reacciono inmediatamente… no creí que le interesara tanto ella, ósea, digo, ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? Soy rubia, como ella, tengo el pelo largo, mas sexy que el pelo corto y mis ojos son más extravagantes que los de ella… y…y…

-¡tengo más pechos que ella!- grité inconcientemente, creo que me metí demasiado en mis pensamientos por que Nero estaba saliendo por la puerta… me tape la boca rápidamente y el me quedo viendo con una cara de WTF (?)

-mas pechos que quien… ¿de que hablas Neru?- tengo que aprender a controlarme

* * *

Nero:

Bien, es obvio que me hice el tonto, tendría que ser muy…muy…Len(?) para no darme cuenta de lo que dijo

-d-digo que…¡no me mires así!- ¿¡que onda? No insinuara que le estoy mirando los pechos…aun que…

-¡NERO!- me dice y me tira una almohada

-p-perdón, tu me obligaste- que estupido mi comentario

-¿por que?-

-por dejar de ser la Lolita que eras y desarrollarte-… mis instintos hablan por si solos ¡cállense!

-Nero… ¡te voy a…!- se paro rápidamente con intenciones de golpearme… otra ves, de ahí mi gran dímela

-me corro, o la atrapo, me corro, o la atrapo… ¡me corro!- me hago a un lado, alcancé a esquivarla, pero…

-tranquila Neru hermosa, el tiene razón, estas mucho mas desarrollada y menos loli que antes- esa voz… ¡esa horrible voz! ¡No puede ser! ¡No ahora!

-¿tu?...- ella miro hacia arriba, esa mirada de mi hermana, o no…

-¡¿TU?- creo que se me va a empezar a complicar todo de nuevo

* * *

¡**EL FIN!(?) del cap claro, ¿quien será? ¿Quien será el misterioso? Creo que es obvio - w - ¡gracias Nero por tu crítica! ¡Eres mi mejor amigo! :D ok no -.- no me pareció gracioso que usaras el nombre de Nero para criticar mi incestuoso Fic(?) –drama (?)- además, si a tantos les gusta el RinxLen que también son hermanos… ¿Por qué tiene que ser mas terrible el NeruxNero? :3? A que tengo razon xD!...bien, los hermanos emo no son los Kagene por si no era obvio**

Lin:

h t t p : / / f c 0 7 . d e v i a n t a r t . n e t / f s 7 1 / f / 20 1 1 / 2 2 9 / 5 / e / l i n _ c o l o u r _ b y _ m y v e r t i 0 n – d 4 6 w 7 f 5 . j p g

**Ren: **h t t p : / / t h 0 6 . d e v i a n t a r t . n e t / f s 7 0 / P R E / i /2 0 1 1 / 0 3 2 /4 / 8 /m a g n e t _ h a i n e _ r e n _ k a g a mi n e _ r i n _ b y _ m i l i _ z u t s u – d 3 8 j p b 9 . j p g(elegí esta simplemente por que no encontré ninguna decente donde saliera solo c: xD

**Bien seria todo :3  
**


End file.
